Double Lives
by mmadfabulous
Summary: Roxan Carlton isn't your ordinary socialite. She's rich beyond comprehension, successful beyond belief, and harbouring a secret beyond compare. Until she meets another person with just as big a secret to hide. What happens when identities are revealed, all the pieces are put together, and hearts are shattered? (So bad at summaries...just read the bloody thing) Rated for later chaps


**Read and Review please. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this one.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Roxan Carlton sat on her bed exhausted, she packed almost half her closet into 5 suitcases and still feared that she wouldn't have enough clothes to last her an entire school year. She looked around her messy room until a pair of Ferragamo loafers caught her eye. Matthew, her eldest brother, swooped in and surveyed her room.

"You think you have enough stuff?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I know it's a lot but I'm really nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you. Just be yourself. Wait, why does it say Minerva McGonagall on your luggage tags?" Matthew said when he spotted several Louis Vuitton trunks with that name and not his sister's.

"I'm going to try and keep a low profile there. If they knew that I'm Roxan Carlton, they wont treat me the same. They'll treat me like how people treat me here," she said in defense.

"They'll treat you like royalty, so what's wrong with that? You're a Carlton and you worked hard for your lifestyle. You're the youngest out of all of us and yet you're the richest. You don't even have to take this job, Roxy," Matthew said concerned for his little sister.

Roxan stood up and began to open all her luggage and started taking things out. Matt stood up as well and started helping her, they had a lot of work to do before dinner.

"I took the job because I wanted to get away for a while. Life here in Manhattan is just so hectic especially since the company is growing at an alarming rate and we have to do so many things as children of Michael and Carmella Carlton. Aren't you sick of all the press conferences we have to go to? The meetings we have to attend? The promotions and advertisements we just _have_ to do?"

"Yes, but I kind of like it. It's my speed. I know it may not be yours so I understand why you want to go on vacation but taking a job in Hogwarts is not a vacation, Roxy," he replied.

"It's a vacation from my life. No contracts to sign, things to shoot, lines to memorize, songs to sing, dances to learn, no runways to walk. It'll be heaven. Can't you see, Matty? I just want some peace and quiet, to live a different life for a while. An ordinary life," Roxy finished as she laid the last piece of clothing from the first empty trunk onto her bed.

"I guess there's no point in persuading you to stay, is there?" Matty asked.

Roxy shook her head and proceeded to the next trunk before saying, "Do you think it's wrong for me to leave?"

"No, of course not, I just don't want you to force yourself into doing something to get away from the spotlight. We do what we have to do, you're only 25 and I know sometimes things can be overwhelming especially with your kind of schedule. I'm just looking out for my baby sister," Matty grinned at her before adding yet another piece of clothing to the growing pile on Roxy's bed.

"I'm not forcing myself. I just think it's a good idea to experience this kind of job, you know? Teaching kids, going back to school, it all makes me feel like I have a real purpose. Not just entertaining people with music or movies or anything like what I do now."

"Well, I suppose it's just fitting, I mean you already are a singer, dancer, actress, model, and businesswoman. What's one more thing to add to that list of accomplishments?" Jack, the 3rd to the eldest brother, said as he leaned on the doorframe.

The three of them laughed and Jack came over to help with unpacking. After a while they emptied all 5 of the trunks and proceeded to sort through Roxy's stuff until Jack realized something,

"Don't you have to wear teaching robes everyday?" Roxy nodded. "So what is with all the other clothes?"

"Good point," Roxy said timidly as she looked at the massive pile on her bed.

"Jack does have a good point. Why bring all this stuff when you can just apparate here or transfigure your other clothes into something else?" Matty said.

"I didn't think of that. I guess I was too caught up in impressing them that I forgot all about my common sense," Roxy giggled and started putting back most of her things in her closet.

* * *

When Roxy was done putting most of her stuff away, she went downstairs for dinner with the family. As usual, everyone was a bit too overdressed for a casual dinner at home with the men wearing suits and women in a similar state or in cocktail dresses. They donned on the most expensive pieces of jewelry, only the finest mineral make up, the best Italian leather shoes or high heels, and cufflinks & silk ties for the men. This was a normal day in the Carlton home and it was far from normal compared to an average family.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


End file.
